<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Team; A Family; A Life by SilentRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515341">A Team; A Family; A Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRose/pseuds/SilentRose'>SilentRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family Sticks Together [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Salem (RWBY), Beacon Academy, F/M, Family, Faunus Qrow Branwen, Faunus Summer Rose, Grimm Don't Evaporate, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Faunus Traits, Pheromones, She's not evil, she's just Ozpin's mate, well kinda no salem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRose/pseuds/SilentRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of a new life. A journey of fun, love, and hard times.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family Sticks Together [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, okay, before you get pissed at me for deleting my previous RWBY fics, I have an explanation.<br/>I didn't like where it was headed, I didn't like how I set it up, and the challenges I posed for myself only made things harder for me to find inspiration to write it. Now, I am gonna kinda do a "redo". Not exactly a full copy-paste, but it's gonna be in the same vein. I am very sorry to those who enjoyed the previous fics, and I promise, this is going to be a part of my Family Sticks Together series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Summer woke up that morning, she couldn't stop her bubbling excitement. She practically danced around her little cabin in Patch, cleaning the place up and tidying what little furniture she had. She lived a pretty simple existence, she knew, but if this day went in her favor, all that would change. She had an interview today, with Beacon Academy's Headmaster, Ozpin. She knew it wasn't normal that the Headmaster himself would come to do an interview for admittance, but she admittedly had some extenuating circumstances. She'd grown up an orphan, left to her own devices at such an early age that she knew how to take care of herself before she could even form her first solid memory.</p><p>------</p><p>As she grew up, she'd fluttered all about the Island of Patch, she saw civilization come to the island when she was ten years old. At that point, she didn't even know how to speak English, or understand it, she'd had no use for it. She was effectively a Wild Faunus, the Wolf in her urging her to keep away from the loud bustle of a burgeoning village. When she was thirteen, she decided it best to settle in a single space, to cover herself from the elements and Grimm alike, and have a solid place to keep her food. She'd had a cave, but after an earthquake caused it to collapse while she was out on a hunt one day, she decided the best thing to do would be to build her own shelter.</p><p>It started small, of course. As she made more and more tools, shaping them after some of the things she'd seen from the village, her small tent grew bigger and bigger. By the time she was fifteen, she had fully finished her log cabin. throughout the next few months, she tried going into the village, to see what it was like. Her only clothing being that of the Grimm she hunted and killed, using their pelts as covers. While she was used to seeing the covers people had on them, she was confused of their origin. She didn't know any animal that had skin that seemed so soft. The closest she could find would be the Alpha Beowulf she skinned, using its white hide as her cloak. She had been trying to learn their language for a few years now, and got to the point where she understood basic words and concepts, but was by no means fluent.</p><p>The start of the change of her life started when she bumped into a man while walking around town.</p><p><strong>"Ah, my apologies miss, I should've been watching where I'm going." </strong>He said, adjusting his glasses that seemed to perpetually slide down his nose, tiny as they were. Summer growled and had her spear already at the ready, pointed at him, drawing the looks of others.</p><p><strong>"Bad! No!" </strong>She said, her voice accented heavily with a growl, something she couldn't stop even if she tried. He simply put his hands up, smiling with a look in his eye that Summer didn't know how to interpret. She wasn't too good with people. He bowed deeply, baring the nape of his neck in submission. She took a sniff of the air subtly. She smelled he was a Beta, but it didn't really register what that would mean to her, just that he was submitting to her. This confused her. She tilted her head, lowering her spear. He slowly raised his head, smiling.</p><p><strong>"My name is Ozpin. What is your name?" </strong>He asked. She tilted her head further, her red tinted ears flopped to the side with her head, coming off extremely cute.</p><p><strong>"Nem?" </strong>She asked. Her voice sounded like it was full of nails and gravel, due to her almost completely unused vocal chords. The only time she used them was to practice speaking by herself or when growling at a threat. Ozpin nodded patiently.</p><p><strong>"Your name. Do you have one?" </strong>He asked curiously. She took a minute to think, before nodding.</p><p><strong>"Suh mm er" </strong>She parsed out, feeling rather proud of herself when she saw recognition in his eyes at her words. He looked at the pelts she was wearing, rather impressed.</p><p><strong>"Your hunts?" </strong>He asked, gesturing to her clothes. She nodded proudly, smiling widely.</p><p> </p><p>After that, they would occasionally see one another in the village, he would help her on her speaking and she would tell him stories, as best she could, of her hunts. He seemed to be intrigued by her stories, so she was always happy to talk to him. She found sharing stories made her happy. One day, he told her about the school he runs, Beacon Academy. He told her if she wanted to learn, and to protect people, that would be the place to go. It took a few more months of talking, and sharing stories back and forth, before Ozpin asked if she'd like to attend. Of course, she eagerly agreed, and he said he would have to test her to make sure she could survive the initiation.</p><p>Thus, on her sixteenth birthday in late December, her interview was scheduled to take place.</p><p>------</p><p>As she finished up the last of her tidying up, she heard a knock on the door. She'd been so enamored in her cleaning that she hadn't smelled them approaching. She recognized the first scent as that of Ozpin's, but she didn't recognize the scent of the person he was with, which set her on guard. Growling, she opened the door. There stood Ozpin, as well as a woman, an Alpha. She moved away from the door, keeping an eye on the new woman, almost glaring at her.</p><p><strong>"Who? My home. Who?!" </strong>She asked. Her anger was blocking some of her capabilities of communication.</p><p><strong>"My apologies, Summer, this is one of my Mates, Glynda Goodwitch. She is a professor at the school, she's a good person." </strong>He said calmly. With a huff, she nodded, settling down on a bench. <strong>"She's here to help me decide if you will be a good fit for Beacon Academy. She will assess your skill and determine if you have what it takes. Are you ready?" </strong>He asked calmly. She noticed he was pumping out calming pheromones, helping her anger simmer. It wasn't true anger, however. It was fear, fear at a new presence in her den.</p><p><strong>"I am ready." </strong>She said calmly. Glynda handed her her bow, and motioned for them to walk outside. Grabbing her quiver on the way out, Summer tied it onto her belt, making sure it was secure. When she got out, she saw the woman in her ready position. With a nod to show she's ready, Summer gripped her bow tightly and took a breath. She didn't know what was coming, but she knew she had to be good enough. Suddenly, Glynda used her levitation to launch fist sized stones into the air, ten of them in total. Summer immediately went about shooting them, lodging ten arrows in ten rocks. She would've drawn more arrows, but her quiver had been thinned down to just the ten. So, they wanted to see her reaction speed and accuracy?</p><p>Glynda nodded succinctly. <strong>"I see. Do you know how to read and write?" </strong>The tall blonde asked. Summer tilted her head, confused, her ears flopping to one side. Muttering something that was too low for even her to hear, Glynda made a couple notes on her device, before turning to Ozpin.</p><p><strong>"You're sure about this? We can teach her but...She doesn't really have a unique weapon of her own, does she?" </strong>She asked her Mate. He shook his head.</p><p><strong>"No, but I know with a little help, she could reach her max potential." </strong>He replied, smiling. She hated when he said that, she knew he'd already made up his mind. With a sigh, she turned to their new charge.</p><p><strong>"Welcome to Beacon Academy, Summer. In a week's time, we will send someone to come pick you up, to help you to arrive at Beacon Academy. We look forward to your attendance." </strong>She said, giving a nod before walking off with Ozpin. She jumped around giddily, clapping and smiling widely.</p><p>------</p><p>Her week passed by rather quickly. She'd only really started to learn that each day had a new name and an importance tied to it, so keeping track of it was still a bit difficult for her. She was woken up by the sound of knocking on her door. It had been a rather warm winter night last night, so she'd slept bare to be most comfortable. Rubbing her eyes and yawning, she opened the door to see a guy roughly her age, leaning against the frame of her door with dark feathery hair and red eyes. When he noticed her at the door, nude, he nearly choked on his own saliva, turning away blushing, coughing.</p><p>
  <strong>"Geez! Get some clothes on at least, we've gotta be at the docks by noon!" </strong>
</p><p><strong>"Who are you?" </strong>She questioned, never having seen this boy before. She leaned in and sniffed around his collarbone. He smelled smoky, like a forest fire, and something that makes her mouth water a little. She didn't know what it was, but she decided she liked this boy. She stepped back away from the door, giving him room to enter.</p><p><strong>"Uh, Qrow Branwen. Here to pick you up for Beacon? I was kinda made to do this in order to be able to enter Beacon..." </strong>He said, trailing off. When he said Beacon, she charged at him, happy, her tail wagging happily as she grabbed his hands.</p><p><strong>"Beacon! It's going to be fun!" </strong>She said, excited. He laughed, nodding, until he noticed she was still naked, at which he threw himself against the opposite wall, looking away. His sister would KILL him if she knew he were in a girl's house, with her naked like this. She went about getting dressed, slipping her furs and her cloak back on. She looked to him. <strong>"Winter, it is cold. Furs are warm!" </strong>She said. He took in her appearance, covered in Grimm leathers and a Beowulf skull for a helmet.</p><p><strong>"Holy shit, did you hunt all those yourself?" </strong>He asked, in awe.</p><p><strong>"Yes. Grimm make good covers, very...strong? I think is word." </strong>She responded, taking a moment to think of the word.</p><p>As they left, they kept chatting, Qrow helping her every so often when she struggled on a word. As they got to the docks, she was happily talking and yipping, sticking close to him as she liked his scent and she didn't know anyone else. When they got on the airship, Summer looked at it in a distrusting manner. Qrow gently coaxed her onto the aircraft, and when it took off, she clung to his shirt tightly, never having experienced the sensation of moving without moving. Throughout the entire trip, she kept whimpering, shaking in fear of what was happening. She always kept her spear in her hand and her bow slung over her shoulder, quiver on her person. Qrow had to stop himself from blushing, as he could easily imagine what passerby and other soon-to-be students thought of them, seeing her cling so close to him.</p><p>------</p><p>When they arrived, Qrow brought her to Headmaster Ozpin, to get her situated. The term wouldn't start until the Spring, but remedial and supplementary classes were about to start, and Summer needed the help. Surprisingly to Summer, Qrow was also in some of her supplementary classes. She made sure to stick to him and talk to him whenever she could, becoming fast friends.</p><p>------</p><p>By the time the semester was about to begin, Summer had completed her courses and was able to officially enroll in Beacon Academy that semester. When she told Qrow, he simply smirked and said he knew she could do it. When they arrived in the Great Hall for the night before Initiation, she was overwhelmed. There were SO MANY people. She'd taken her classes, done her studying, did her absolute best, but it didn't help with getting used to so many people in one area. She slunk into a corner to set up her sleeping furs, curling up on top of them, hiding her face with her tail to block out any light, her ears perked for any signs of danger. Eventually, she was able to fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, she was woken up by a familiar scent. When she blinked her eyes open, she saw Qrow striding towards her. She hadn't really registered it before, but he was <em>tall</em>. Like...did he hide stilts somewhere?! She was so focused on him that she failed to notice the woman following him like a shadow with a mean glare set permanently upon her face.</p><p><strong>"Hei shortstack, how's it goin?" </strong>He asked, raising a hand in greeting. She smiled, but then she noticed his 'shadow' and frowned warily at her, cautiously gripping her spear in her hand. She still had a distrust of strangers.</p><p><strong>"You know this girl, little brother?" </strong>The taller woman asked. He sighed.</p><p><strong>"Ten minutes, Rae! You're older than me by TEN MINUTES. And yes, this is Summer, my friend from before the semester started, at that class." </strong>Qrow replied. Summer warily approached, before sniffing her gently. She immediately relaxed when she noticed the smell similarity marking them as siblings.</p><p><strong>"Hello! My name is Summer!" </strong>She greeted cheerily. Raven simply nodded.</p><p><strong>"Raven Brawnwen, this little shit's older sister." </strong>She said, nodding at Qrow. As they finished acquainting themselves with one another, an announcement came over the air.</p><p><strong>"All embarking students, please gather at the cliff leading to the Emerald Forest for Initiation." </strong>The voice said. Summer grinned, Raven nodded, and Qrow smirked, ready to make their impact on Beacon Academy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, in this AU, while Aura does heal, it DOESN'T act as a shield, so you can usually tell the length of time someone's been a Huntress by the sheer number of scars they have on their body. Not only does it add a bit of grit to the RWBY-verse, it makes sure the characters will act properly cautious to dangerous situations.<br/>They can still use their Aura to boost the damage they do, or alter the effects like they sometimes do in Canon, but is not a shield. And even still, infusing your attacks or actions (such as running or jumping) is an advanced tactic students learn in their third year.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was... not how she planned on her day going. Currently, she was soaring through the sky, having been launched from a platform by the Headmaster, falling very fast into Emerald Forest. Before she could think on her situation much more, she spotted the ground coming in, very fast. Thinking quickly, she angled her body towards the trees and prepared for impact. As she came upon the tree, she held out her hands, catching a branch and swinging around it before letting go and gripping the tree with her thighs, sliding down quickly.</p><p>Panting with her feet firmly on solid ground, Summer looked around. The forest seemed really peaceful, which was surprising, considering their goal was to kill twenty-five Grimm and bring back proof. The initiation was set to last up to a week, but if they didn't get it in that time, they'd not be accepted.  Though, with the partner system they came up with, Summer was confused as to how someone couldn't finish in a week. She'd be able to easily do it on her own. Stretching and making sure her gear was still with her, she set about in a random direction, ears perked and nose lifted.</p><p>About an hour into her walk, she noticed the sun setting. Since Grimm feasted on the negative emotions of people, she would hunt during the night for them, and rest during the day. More people were exceptionally volatile during the night, from what she'd been reading about during her Emergency Grim Studies class. She decided to stay in the area she was in for the night, marking trees around her with her scent to ward off any animals. She could forage just fine, and if she found any Grimm, she could purify their meat and eat them.</p><p>After night fell, she made her rounds around her newly defined territory slowly, keen on saving the energy she could. After making her tenth round, she decided to rest for an hour. Setting up alarm traps around the bundle of trees she decided to sleep in, Summer then hopped up and closed her eyes, grip tight on her spear.</p><p>She must've been more tired than she had realized, because when she opened her eyes a few hours later, it was even darker than when she went to sleep. She wasn't quite sure what woke her up, as she'd snapped awake instead of her usual fairly quick drifting to consciousness. She stilled in her tree, ears going back and forth to search for a sound, sniffing the air to maybe catch tell of something. When the wind shifted a moment later, her body was moving before her brain could catch up, rolling out of the tree and landing on her back, a moment before a large claw swiped the tree to pieces, shattering the trunk.</p><p>Rolling back, Summer looked up to see a large Alpha Ursa towering over her. She reached back for her quiver but found it empty, huffing, she gripped her spear in both hands and ran around the Alpha Ursa, looking for a weak point. She dodged its swipes as best she could, only getting nicked by its claws once or twice. Getting frustrated in not being able to get in any hits, she launched forward and stabbed it in its unarmored thigh, using the shaft of her spear to vault up its body. As it swiped at her, she used the string on her bow to lock up its hand and jumped, wrapping her powerful thighs around its throat. Leaning back, she pulled her spear out of its thigh, curled back up and stabbed it straight through its unprotected jaw, spear coming out the other end.</p><p>Suddenly, she felt it tilt as it fell, dead, nearly about to crush her to death when, the next thing she knew, there were rose petals around her as she lay on her back a meter away from the dead Ursa. Sighing, she stood up, aching, as she went to retrieve the rest of her gear, and frowned when she saw the shaft of her spear splintered underneath the Ursa's body. She'd have to make a new one.</p><p>For the rest of the night, she went about skinning and purifying the pelt and meat of the Ursa with her Aura, tying the Ursa's skull to the tree she is now to sleep in, making a fire and cooking the meat. After she finished up her dinner, she spent an hour thinking up ways to prevent her arrows falling out of her quiver in the future, and applying medical care to the wounds that needed attention before bunking down right before the sun came up.</p><p>The next few nights were much like the same, about five Beowulves came a night into her territory where she dispatched them with ease from her treetop. The skulls were making a nice collection in the tree she was in. She knew soon she'd have the required number of kills to make it into Beacon. She was cooking at her fire one night when a voice, deep and jovial rang out from the woods.</p><p><strong>"Ya know, Summer, collecting the skulls like trophies is a bit dark." </strong>She immediately turned to the voice, recognizing it immediately.</p><p><strong>"Qrow!" </strong>She said as he waltzed out of the woods, carrying a dozen pelts, easily, wearing his trademark smirk.</p><p><strong>"Still got that growl to ya, huh shortstuff?" </strong>He asked, referring to her accent. She just ignores him, standing up and smiling. She felt a little proud someone has gotten to see her trophies. She ignored a tiny voice in the back of her head saying something along the lines of him being an Alpha and looked at the pelts he was carrying on his shoulder.</p><p><strong>"Beowulf?" </strong>She asked, nodding to the pelts. He nodded back, face turning serious for a moment.</p><p><strong>"Yeah. Place is crawling with the-HOLY FUCK IS THAT AN ALPHA URSA SKULL?!" </strong>He yelled, cutting himself off upon seeing it hang on the tree. Summer felt pride swell in her chest a little.</p><p><strong>"Yep! It attacked the first night. A rough fight, didn't have my arrows." </strong>She said as she went about explaining what happened. Afterwords, he gave her a look of shock.</p><p><strong>"Ya know, any aspiring student other than you...I wouldn't have believed it. Most of these kids are just that, kids. Ain't seen a day of strife or hunger in their life. But you...you I know I can trust, partner." </strong>He said, holding out his hand to her. Instead of shaking ("It's just weird! It goes against my instincts!" Summer had told him one day after remedial class), she nuzzled against it, his hand coming to rest against her head, between her ears.</p><p><strong>"Partners." </strong>She says, smiling.</p><p>After that, it only took them a few more hours to hunt down the remaining of both of their twenty-five kills. They made a large basket that they could carry between the both of them to carry the pelts and skulls, their proof. The only interruption they had on their way back to Beacon was something darting out of the bushes, which came so suddenly that Qrow dropped the basket and Summer sped away, her white roses floating softly to the ground behind her. When the coast had been cleared, showing it was only a deer, Qrow turned to look at Summer.</p><p><strong>"So, what was the petals all about, huh? That your Semblance?" </strong>He asked. She shrugged.</p><p><strong>"I don't know. It only started happening here. I guess I will find out when we get back to Beacon?" </strong>Summer responded.</p><p>------</p><p><strong>"So, you're telling me, that you killed double the amount in half the time?" </strong>Ozpin asked the two when they returned to the cliffs of Beacon.</p><p><strong>"Double? You said everyone had to get twenty five though." </strong>Summer responded, confused.</p><p><strong>"You were meant to get twenty-five as a pair. Most pairs were formed the same day of, if not the next day." </strong>Ozpin replied with a sigh and a shake of his head, a smile on his face.</p><p><strong>"Well, what can we say, Oz, we're just that good." </strong>Qrow replied, a cocky grin on his face, which only earned him a chuckle from the Headmaster. Suddenly, something caught his attention.</p><p><strong>"You two encountered an Ursa? An Alpha let alone?" </strong>He asked, concern growing ever more evident on his face. Qrow shook his head and pointed to Summer.</p><p><strong>"Can't take credit for that one, Prof, that one was all her. I'd come across her after she'd already killed it." </strong>The young man said, his face dead serious.</p><p><strong>"There shouldn't have been anything more dangerous than a Beowulf for you to fight. The fourth years and Professors cleared Ember Forest out of any major threats before we sent you students in, to try to minimize any casualties. Most of you students should have just encountered Creeps. Intriguing. Glynda, could you please show these students to their room, their teammates will join them soon, but I believe our aces deserve a rest for finishing so quickly." </strong>He said, smiling at the students as they were led away by the Blonde Huntress.</p><p>------</p><p>When the Summer and Qrow arrived at their dorm room, what they saw was seriously impressive, especially for two teenagers who had been living on the outskirts of society, in more ways than one. Four large poster beds, two on each side lining the walls, a large window, a desk and accompanying chair for each student, and plenty of free space. Qrow started nodding, before plopping down on a bed, sprawling out on it, clearly enjoying himself. Summer sat on the bed closest to his, and when he gave her a questioning eyebrow raise, she responded truthfully, if simply.</p><p><strong>"It makes me more comfortable to be nearer to someone I know than to a stranger. You're kind to me and you've proven I can trust you." </strong>Summer said, not batting an eye. Qrow chuckled and gave a shrug.</p><p><strong>"Thanks kiddo." </strong>Qrow said, a smirk on his face. Summer's eyebrow twitched.</p><p><strong>"I'm not a child, Qrow."</strong> Summer huffed, not amused. Qrow started laughing, just happy to have gotten a reaction. Before anything else could happen, Qrow got a buzz from his scroll. Opening it up, he accepted the call, talking into it with a genuine smile on his face.</p><p><strong>"Yeah. No. No I get it. You really must have an idiot for a partner if he managed to get you lost on the second day. Uhuh. Well, tell your Team I said hei, and if they don't listen up, make sure to kick their asses." </strong>Qrow said into the phone. Suddenly, her voice is coming from two places at once. Funny, he didn't think he'd exhausted himself <em>that</em> much on the way home.</p><p><strong>"Oh, I will, little brother." </strong>Raven said from the open doorway, smirking at him. Qrow quickly turned to the doorway, his face draining of color.</p><p><strong>"Shit..." </strong>Qrow said, more than a little surprised. Summer's eyes immediately lit up, recognizing Raven.</p><p><strong>"Raven!" </strong>Summer yelled, charging at her in a burst of white rose petals, nearly tackling the woman in a hug, nuzzling her gently. Raven just blinked.</p><p><strong>"Well, good to know Red's on our Team as well." </strong>Raven said, not letting her cold façade drop, but Qrow knew she'd become fond of the younger girl. Qrow spoke up when he did a run of things.</p><p><strong>"So than who's this dumbass who made you both late?" </strong>Qrow asked, wanting to meet the person who could infuriate his sister as easily as he loved to. Suddenly, a messy mop of blonde hair appeared from behind Raven, making Summer drop back and growl, taking a stance between her Team and the 'intruder'. The guy put his hands up, looking over to Raven for help. Raven simply smirked. Summer glanced at Raven, tilting her as if to ask 'this guy?'. Raven shrugged.</p><p><strong>"Never seen him before in my life." </strong>Raven said, lying easily and happily. The second Raven finished her sentence, Summer burst into rose petals, reappearing with her thighs wrapped around his throat and using her core to hurl him back, cracking the wall he slammed into. Another burst of rose petals later, and suddenly she had her foot on the back of his head, an arrow nocked in her bow, ready to fire directly at his head. She ground his head into the ground a little when he tried to move, and when she saw he was secure, she looked to Raven, only to see she was absolutely <em>cackling.</em> When she turned to Qrow, confused, his face was bright red.</p><p><strong>"Raven? Is this your partner?" </strong> Summer asked. When the guy tried to raise his hand, Summer twisted her foot a little to make him stop moving from the pain, all without ever taking her eyes off of Raven. Raven merely wiped fake tears away from her face, sighing.</p><p><strong>"Yeah, yeah, that dumbass is my partner." </strong>Raven admitted, finally (at least, it felt like that for the young man who Summer was stepping on). Sighing, Summer walked off the guy, walking down his back without thinking about it.</p><p><strong>"Raven! That's not nice! I could've seriously killed him!" </strong>Summer scolds, pouting like a child who's toy was taken away. The guy managed to get to a sitting position behind her.</p><p><strong>"That was one mean combo!" </strong>He said, his face busted open in a few places, swelling. Summer looked at Raven and pointed at him.</p><p><strong>"This was your fault, so you fix him." </strong>She said. Raven raised her eyebrow.</p><p><strong>"You're the one that did the damage." </strong>She responded coolly.</p><p><strong>"And you're the one who made me see him as a threat. Now fix him up." </strong>Summer calmly demanded. In the tense space between them, after a deep breath to stand her ground, she realized that Raven, too, was an Alpha, like her brother. Which was odd, seeing as twins were usually polar opposites in Dynamic. Figuring she'd do so now while she has the chance, she took a sniff in the direction of the boy on the ground. <em>Another Omega. Well, at least I won't be the one who has to explain what's happening when one of us goes into Heat</em> Summer thinks. Surprisingly, Raven sighs, before acquiescing.</p><p>As Raven goes about using her Aura to heal the damage Summer caused to the boy, he speaks up.</p><p><strong>"Name's Taiyang Xiao-Long. You can just call me Tai." </strong>He says with a grin on his face, somehow not feeling down even after his sudden beating. Summer nodded. She was looking forward to learning all she could, especially from her newfound Team.</p><p>------</p><p><strong>"And now we shall begin with the official commemoration of Teams. We shall go in order of those that finished first. The rest of you, pay attention to these students, as they have shown exceeding initiative in getting a mission done efficiently and effectively." </strong>Ozpin said.</p><p><strong>"As I announce your name, please come stand up here. Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao-Long, Raven Brawnwen, Qrow Branwen, you are team STRQ, being led by...Summer Rose." </strong>Ozpin finished, to the applause of the audience. Summer was confused on a lot of things.</p><p>Afterwards, Summer met up with Professor Ozpin to figure out what'd happened.</p><p><strong>"Um...Ozpin, why...have me lead? And why an additional name to my own?" </strong>Summer asked.</p><p><strong>"Ah, Summer, good afternoon. I chose you to lead because I believe you to have the capabilities to do so. As to the additional name, it's required for Huntsman and Huntresses to have a last name, in order to help keep things more orderly. I chose 'Rose' due to your Semblance and your more...wild upbringing." </strong>Ozpin said, smiling at her over what seemed to be an eternally refilling coffee cup. Summer nodded and went back to her dorm to think on his answers.</p><p>By the time she got back to her dorm, she'd set her mind on being the best damn leader she could possibly be for her team!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>